Next Gen Bones: Season 1
by thunder903
Summary: Andrea Brennan held the gun tightly in her hands, this was it, either he'd kill her or she'd kill him, but one of them was dying tonight. But the only thing that ran through her mind was how much her brother had been right. And god did she hate that.


1x01: It's The Family Business

There was a quiet gentle breeze that could make anyone out at that time of night shake with fear. A building is sitting peacefully empty on the corner of the street. Suddenly a van pulls right in front of it. The man driving the van had grayish-brown hair and brown eyes; his mouth was covered by a full grown bread, and looked as if he hadn't seen sun or shaved in a long time. He looked rather calm even though he was out in a night like this one. He looked outside his window and saw that no one was around the home, he then looked up at his rear view mirror and softly smiles to himself; it was empty there too.

He clicks on a walky-talky, and with a husky voice, "Its open now, Ricky-boy,"

With some panic in his younger voice, "O-ok,"

The man cracked his knuckles and looked as he heard a small explosion, coming from the front of the building. The building's front door suddenly explodes open, but it's a small explosion and not much of a noise is heard.

To himself, "Look at that Ricky might not be a waste of a man after all." He turned as he heard Rick's voice over the walky. "What are you waiting for Rick get in there now!"

"On my way, Pop."

The man looked out the window and saw his son run into the home, he turned to look at a picture on his window; it was of him when he had been a lot younger and a lot more contented. He was standing in a fishing pound, showing his oldest son how to fish. Closing his eyes he wondered if he'd ever get to see his oldest son again.

-Next Scene-

Ricky walked into the home, his brown hair hidden over a baseball cap. His light brown eyes squinting trying to see in the dark. Shaking his head he reached for the old family flash-light. The flash-light had been passed down from father to son, before him his brother had it and now he had it. Something that he hated but he wasn't about to get into another argument with his father about it. He turned in the flashlight, and started to rush around the home. He didn't need another slip up if they got caught this would be his head for sure. He walked slowly and couldn't help but catch a horrific odor it made him want to gag. He took another whiff of it and turned to the dark room that it was coming from, his flash-light pointed to the ground he didn't want to trip over something and make a butt load of noise. That would get him caught. He walked into the room more budding into something, he raised the flashlight and saw this man was hanging from the light on the roof. The man hung by a white phone wire and both of his hands were chopped right off, done even to a crisp were no bone was showing. Ricky dropped his flashlight in shock. Then suddenly he heard a rumble by the other side of the room it sounded like a hum of some kind. He took off in a full out dash, running out of the room and out of home in under a second flat. He literally jumped into the van and locked the door.

The older man turned to him, "Did you get it?"

Almost stumbling over his words, "T-t-there was a-a-a dead guy." He stopped and took in a patch of air, "Hung with no hands, and," Saw the look in the older man's brown eyes, he knew that look well, "I'm not going back in there!"

Looks back at him with anger, "Stupid wimp," He shakes his head he should have seen this coming the kid was a soft wimp, nothing more nothing less, "Where's the flashlight?"

Looks down to his shaking hands, this was no place for him, but no he had to listen to his father, damn his father to hell right now, he knew how many laws they were braking how many laws he had just broken, "I dropped it," Pleading with him now, "Look Pop, it ain't worth it let's just get the hell away from here!"

Opened his door and wondering how this moron was his son, "That flashlight has been passed down from father to son its been in our family ever since your great-great grandma stole it with my great grandpa and now you dropped it! Not even your brother was this dumb! And his IQ was trash compared to yours." He got out of his car, "Moron can't even break and enter and steal anything! Mother made his ass soft!" He entered the house again and walked into the room where it stank. His eyes instantly stayed on the hung body; it was bloody and looked like it had been hanging for weeks. He stepped on something and looked down to see it was the flashlight. "See the dumb moron almost broke it," He slams it to get it working.

Ricky was sitting in the driver's seat now waiting for his father to come, he was half expecting not to see that man ever again, when he hears a horrific scream. He looks out to see his father running out of the house, he jumps into the car. "Pop?"

"Drive! God Damn it Drive!"

Starts up the car and starts to drive, he looks over to his Pop, "Pop what's with all that blood?"

Holds his bloody dismembered arm, "That bastard got my arm," He looked really scared which wasn't normal for him to look, "God damn it, there ain't no human beings anymore. Times have changed so much that not even a robber is safe from lunatics."

Seeing that his father didn't have the flashlight with him, "What about the flashlight Pop?"

Shaking his head, that boy was a complete moron, "Forget about the stupid flashlight Ricky, we just walked in on a crime happening."

"What do we do Pop?"

"What we always do best, son," He looked down at his bleeding arm, it's practically half eaten by the mallet, "Hide it out, and pray that fucker doesn't know who we are."

The van driving now.

"Think he saw you?"

Fear in his voice, "I know he did,"

Flash back to the house, a deep breathing can be heard.

-Next Scene-

Morning…at the Booth and Brennan home…

Booth and Brennan were sitting at the kitchen counter of their two-story home. Booth was reading the sports section while Brennan was reading the front page trying to see what was going on in the world. They were laughing and smiling as they played footsie under the counter, acting as if they were teenagers all alone in one of their parent's home. A couple of years ago they wouldn't have seen themselves sitting in those very seats but thanks to their two pain in the asses of older kids Parker and Andie they were and they wouldn't have it any other way.

A voice near them said, "Mom and Dad are at it again!"

Both looked up as they found their youngest son walking into the room. He had his dark brown hair messy yet tamed and Booth's eyes, his smile was just like his father's hiding his nerdy side and showing his more attractive side. He did look like a mini Booth but his attitude was just so much like his mother that it earned him the nickname 'T.J.' which stood for Temperance Jr. Though he wasn't dressed for anything but lazy channel surfing, both knew that meant he was probably going to cause some trouble especially if he partner in crime was going to come over. And seeing as it was summer and a Saturday there was no doubt in their minds that she would be there any second.

Chris Booth walked into the room shaking her head. She had her mother's light brown hair and her father's brown eyes, she looked a little more like her mother but there were some facial features of her father there as well. She smiled to her brother hitting him playfully on the back of the head, "T.J. we talked about this when mom and dad are acting your age you act their age."

He rolled his light brown eyes and turned to his parents and sent them his charming Booth smile.

Booth said to his son, "Russell William Booth don't even try that on us you know that just doesn't work on your mom and me."

Brennan slightly blushes and replied, "Who are you kidding that works just fine on me."

"Bones you're not supposed to admit that because then the boy is going to start using it against you," Said Booth.

Shook her head and turn to her husband, "Says the man that just hands our daughter his credit card, when she bats her eyes lashes at him."

He got a goofy grin on his face, "That's my baby I have to give her what she wants. Besides Andie just smiles and she gets money."

Pouring cereal for himself, "Dad I just think you're into neglecting the fact that I'm the baby. And I should get money just as much as Andie and Chris! More so because I don't have a job," Replied Billie.

A younger man walked into the room, he was sending a frosty glare at the guy next to him, "Be thankful, Bill, you might get stuck with a jackass of a partner like me!" Shook his head making his sandy blonde hair bounce, he was in a need for a hair cut he just didn't have the time to go get one, he had Booth's eyes and looked a lot more like Booth than his biological mother Rebecca, "You know it's not so nice to wake a man up so early."

The other man was slimmer but well built he was pretty tall, and had dark brown hair and blue eyes. That man was his father made over, "Sorry, Partner but I thought you'd want me to wake you up so we don't get killed. Besides Parker you know the older Agents like to harass a guy just because he's younger."

"You two just be happy that you're not trapped in a lab all day." Chuckled Booth he didn't mind as much as he had before but still a guy could miss the sun a little.

Turning to her husband, "There's nothing wrong with being in a lab all day."

"That sounds like fun, where's the sad part?" agreeing his mom, which was much of a shock that boy was just like his mother.

Smiles smugly to herself, "I rest my case!" Saw that her oldest brother sent her a confused look, "Parker I was a genius when I nicknamed him T.J.!"

"You kinda can't take all the credit, give some to the boy." Said Parker.

Rolling her eyes she responded back, "Fine but I was the one that thought it was a good fit, he just had to open his mouth to remind me that he is mom made over. That's not so hard."

Changing the subject and turning to the black haired young man, "Do you guys have time to eat Jimmy?"

Smiles his charming smile, "Are you kidding Uncle Seeley? If I don't feed him then he's cranky the whole day and I just can't have a cranky Booth on my hands. They're really annoying around lunch time."

That made Chris and Billie laugh because that was so true, if Parker didn't eat he'd be in a mood no one could fix.

Sending his partner a glare,"Ignore the moron," He walked over to the fridge and pulled out the milk and got some cereal, while James walked over and got two bowls. "So I see that sleeping beauty isn't up yet?" Smiling at his nickname for his sister, though they fought like cats and dogs they loved each other a lot!

"If you mean Andie, I can't answer that with a hundred percent certainly, and you know how I am about guessing." Replied Brennan.

Parker nods, he knew damn well that Temperance Brennan does not guess, not even to save her life! Which was kinda like his sister.

"Which means, Andie is in one of her 'sleeping like a bear' stages," Chris smugly said.

Defending his oldest sister, "She was working with Uncle Jack again so we should cut her some slack. I love Uncle Jack but working with him makes me tired because we always find some way to get into trouble, though I think that's just Uncle Jack's doing."

There was a loud bang which they all knew to be the front door, and they all turned to find a young woman in her middle twenties dressed in a gray hoodie and jeans, she had green eyes that were almost mixed with orange, her sometimes curly light brown hair was tied in a pony tail letting them see her ears for a change. Next to her was a teenager that was dressed like she was going to spend her day on the couch watching reruns of her favorite television shows and also Billie's partner in crime, Lorie Temperance Hodgins the youngest Hodgins' of them all. She was a mixture of her father and mother; she had Angela's dark straight hair and Hodgins really light blue eyes. Unlike her mother she was really short, which is something she thanked her father for.

Billie almost jumped up and down, when he saw Lorie standing there, "Lorie you're here what the hell took you?"

Shaking her head at her best friends question, "I ran into Andie."

Andie laughed slightly, "Literally! I was running along, my mindset on running when bam! I was hit by Lorie, who was also running along."

"It is not my fault that you tend to go blank when you're jogging; I have you know it runs in your family," Shaking her head at the older woman who she thought of as her cousin.

Seeing the look she was sending him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Parker answered for Lorie, "It means and I quote, 'never ever run with or up to a Brennan, dangerous things tend to happen after you do so'. Example Sleeping Beauty getting hit by car."

Smiled at her brother and flipped him off, "Aw I love you too, Peter Pan!"

He shrugs, "You are what you are."

Walking over to him and stealing his spoon from him, "That is such a mom thing to say and you know it!"

Pointing to her eating his cereal, "And that is such a dad thing to do and you know it."

James said, "Children behave yourselves! You're scaring the locals!"

Both replied, "Shut up Jim-Jim!"

Yelling back, "Don't call me that!"

"And then they wonder why we act so much like kids, Billie." Raising her eye brown at them.

Answering Lorie, "I still don't see how we act childish when they act more infantile than we do, and we're the kids, Loie."

Smiles to him, "My point exactly, Bill."

Chris turns to them, "Oh, get a room, hell I'll let you borrow Andie's!"

Both of the asked, "What does that mean?"

Everyone but them groaned at their blindness.

Sent her only sister a glare, "I don't think so! No one's getting laid in my room!"

Brennan sternly muttered her oldest daughters' name, "Andrea!"

Andie fought of a laugh, "Doing the hanky-panky?"

Parker Laughs, "Lots better, blonde haired woman stuck on bed, waiting for prince charming."

Shooting back to her brother, "Whatever you say, fairy fucker!"

James shook his head at them again, "Only you two know how to take the magic out of a Disney movie!"

Both replied, "Shut it Pumba!"

"I lost weight!" he groaned at their small joke.

Andie touches his arm and his makes his heart beat quickly, "Still, you'll always be Pumba to us, Jim-Jim."

He smiled back, "Whatever you say Andie!"

Andie said while she stole Parker's spoon again, "Damn straight!"

"Andie put down my spoon or I'm going to mail, Mark those pictures!" Sending her a look that held murder in his blue eyes.

Turns to him now, "You wouldn't dare!"

Smirks and adds, "I would too!"

"Would not!"

Billie pointed to Andie choking Parker playfully, "See infantilism,"

Nodding her head, "With you on that one, Bill, a hundred percent!"

Booth and Brennan just sat there shaking their heads at their children. Yup life did surprise you and in many ways it could be wonderful!

-Next Scene-

Morning at the Hodgins' Residence…

Angela was sitting out in the sun drawing the environment around her. She was sketching this small gentle blue mixed with green humming bird; all was in peace when all hell seemed to break loose. A loud thud caused the humming bird to fly away in fear. She sighed and shook her head, and went into her home to see which one of her family members she was going to kill now. It was always either her husband or her daughter but she was surprised when she found her oldest son in the kitchen yelling at the food he was cooking.

"Why the hell are you being so stubborn can't you behave the way I need you to!" She slightly fought off a chuckle as she saw the way he was dressed, he had on his pjs that had pictures of pancakes covered in syrup. While all over his clothes he in fact had flour, even his medium dark hair which he had gotten from her was covered in flour, "Stupid flour! Stupid Egg! Behave or I will feed you to Gus!"

Angela replied to her son's statement, "I would hope you cooked whatever you're yelling at before you feed it to the family dog, I mean that's just me, but you're brother is a tad bit attached to the mutt and I kinda think your sister is too. Don't even get me started on your dad and that dog they seem like they've gone through wars together even though they only walked to the store."

He turned to his face his mom and couldn't help but shake his head when she started to laugh at his face, "Mom,"

Through giggles, "I'm sorry, Monty, but look at your face." His face was covered in flour so much so that he looked like he was ghost white though the flour brought out his light blue eyes that he had gotten from his dad, "Ah, I needed that after my bird flew away."

Monty rolled his eyes, "I'm glad you can laugh at my pain mom."

Angela walked over to him, "Okay, okay, tell mom what's wrong?"

Monty's eyes looking away from her only to look back at her eyes, "Nothing's wrong," She sent him a stare that only a mother could scare her son with, "Okay-okay it's about a girl, I was going to surprise her and make her something when my gastronomy skills decided to take a road trip."

Shook her head, 'girl' was code for Angela Christine Booth, though her son wouldn't admit it to himself or go tell Chris that he was madly in love with her, not that Chris wasn't madly in love with him, because she was, very much so, but both were too chicken or too slow to see that the other loved them the same way, "Okay, Mont tell me what's wrong with the oven."

Monty turned to his pan, "This stupid thing is acting funny," Angela nods her head still with him, "Whenever I throw something in it, it just doesn't cook! It's a cold pan, maybe this is a sign."

One thing that she knew was that Monty was too much like her, "Mont, there isn't a sign. You just forgot one key action, when cooking."

"Mom come on, the pan has to be broken because I just don't forget things that have to do with cooking it's a sign!"

She reached and turned on the burner under the pan, "It's also very helpful, if you turn on the burner Monty."

"Ohhhh," shaking his head at his own stupidity.

Angela asked, "Any reason on why you're nervous enough to forget to turn on the burner? I mean Jackson Montenegro Hodgins is a skilled chef nothing, not even the likes of cooking for a cute light brown haired brown eyed girl could scare him into forgetting the first rule of cooking!"

Starts to cook, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, when you wanna talk you know where I am." She also knew that because the boy was just like her that he needed his space.

Hodgins walked into the room in clear panic, he looked to his wife and asked her, "Ang, have you seen Gus?"

She wasn't in a panic; he always thought that he somehow lost the dog even though there was no possible way for that to happen, "Have you looked for him everywhere?"

"Yes, I looked for him everywhere," Looking under the table, "GUS!" He looks up to her, "He's here not either,"

Angela couldn't help the look that fell on her face, "Maybe it helps if you call out this," She cleared her throat, "SEELEY BRADLEY HODGINS WHERE IS THE DOG?"

In seconds a guy with short wavy brown hair that was a lot like Angela's walked into the room he looked a lot like Monty and was in fact his twin, he had green/brown eyes like her too, though his attitude was more like his father's. He was dressed in running clothes and was holding a leash in his hands with a fat bulldog walking behind him.

Hodgins ran to the Bulldog, "Gus! Tell me the boy didn't harm you?"

Bradley chuckles, "Don't worry dad, Gus and me went through the matter of all matter, hell this matter collection puts all over matter collection to shame! Trust me Dad we have adventures in our feet!"

Monty sent his brother a look, "Brad you better not be coming into my kitchen with mud on your shoes!"

"You know I hate that word Monty! Mud that's just some sad man's attempt to combine and forget that all has different structures!" Pointing to the mud on his shoes, "This my brother is the whole blocks eco matter! Yes see that's a lot better than," Rolling his eyes at the word, "Mud."

Threatening to hit him with a pancake spatula, "Brad get out of my kitchen with that eco matter!"

"See was that so hard?" asked Bradley.

Monty rolled his eyes at his twin brother, sometimes he had no idea how they were related.

-x-x-x-

_They used to call me lightening, I was always quick to strike, Never see it comin', It just hits you by surprise, It's that cold place in your soul, and that fire in her eyes, if you're dumb enough to chase us, man, you're dumb enough to die, when you're runnin' from the law, ain't that where everybody goes? Never see it comin'; it just hits you by surprise._

_-x-x-x-_

_Starring:_

_Chris Evans as **Parker Booth**_

_Eliza Dushku as **Andie Brennan**_

_Jonathan Rhys Meyers as **James Sweets**_

_Channing Tatum as **Chuck Clarkson**_

_David Boreanaz as **Seeley Booth**_

_Emily Deschanel as **Temperance Brennan**_

_TJ Thyne as **Jack Hodgins**_

_Michaela Conlin as **Angela Montenegro**_

_And_

_Tamara Taylor as **Camille Saroyan**_

_John Francis Daley as **Lance Sweets**_

_Olivia Wilde as **Teresa Shane**_

_With:_

_Rachel Bilson as **Chris Booth**_

_Jared Padalecki as **Monty Hodgins**_

_Drew Fuller as **Bradley Hodgins**_

_Will Estes as **Billie Booth**_

_And_

_Alexis Bledel as **Lorie Hodgins**_

_-x-x-x-_

*Crime Scene*

Brennan was knee deep in blood, though on the plus side it was dry blood, she had in her hand a man's right hand. She was trying to see how someone could cut it so professionally that it didn't even leave one jagged bone. While Booth was standing around looking and writing things down in his notepad, he made a confused look and walked over to another right hand that had been lying on the ground when they walked in. It was the weirdest thing; three hands, two that were most likely going to be the victims' and another that they had no clue were it came from.

Turning to the hand and looking at the ring, which was a gold band with a roll of words inscribed on it only problem was the blood seemed to have rendered it unreadable. The ring looked oddly familiar to him he just couldn't place it, "Just answer this one tiny little thing Bones," Booth asked.

Brennan looked up at him, "No, I don't think the hand belonged to a gold ring stealing pirate. And no this guy didn't have three hands." Shaking her head and smiling at her husband's past question.

Booth writing on his notepad, "So that means you think I have a chance at winning that bet with Jack?'

Hodgins walks into the room, "Not a chance!"

Booth turned to Hodgins and smiling at him, "Here's the Bug-man himself,"

Looks around the room to see the destruction everywhere, "Yup this looks like it's going to be a fun-fun case," Smiled Hodgins.

Brennan told him, "Hodgins can you go inspect the ground matter over by the corner it's the only thing that seems as if it's been there for a while,"

He asked, "Besides the blood?"

Shook her head, "No, this blood looks oddly fresh it has the coloring of two days old." Picking up the left hand, "Though there might be another layer, these hands look like they have just been sitting here for a while."

Booth scratched his cheek, "So if anything you'd say the hanging had nothing to do with the blood?"

Brennan looks up at her husband, "Booth you know how I am about speculation."

"Yea, yea, yea, you don't guess I got it," turns to Hodgins now that he notices something, "Hey Jack where's Mini Brennan?"

Smiles slightly at one Booth's nickname for Andie, "She had to go help the boys; they needed her computer skills along with Angela's to look into something in their case. I didn't hear much you know how your boy is about his cases." He turned to Brennan as Booth nodded his head to what he had just said, "Yea I see what you mean, Dr. Brennan, this oddly seems as if, its been sitting here for a while, in fact as if someone was standing here for a long time, days maybe?"

"Maybe, and stick with me, the guy hangs cuts this non-pirate's hand so freaked out that he stands there and thinks about hanging himself because of this horrific action," Looks to both of them, "Well?"

He had to ask, "And the hands?"

"Not part of the crime, some weirdo left it or maybe right handless comes back and cuts his hands off, eye for hand? That type of thing." Replied Booth.

"But nothing seems messed with," He looks at the dirt, "It has to do something with the matter I just know it."

"I still agree with my thoughts on the topic." Muttered Booth.

"That's speculation Booth! And we don't do speculation, because it always ends up, in a way we can't even see coming." If only she knew just how right she was.

-Next Scene-

Angela was standing behind her computer, there was a guy with short brown hair and deep gray-brown eyes; he was dressed in a deep blue shirt and black jeans with a white lab coat on, he was sitting at a monitor checking something on it, while Andie was trying to mold something together from her brother's paper work, but all she was getting was a headache from reading his hand writing.

Angela shook her head, "You know I only come in on my off day to help one of you, kids out and I still get stuck with the computer work."

The guy chuckled and kept looking at something on his screen.

Andie looked up at her Aunt Angela, "Would you rather deal with Parker's tiny as hell writing? I swear a chicken can write clearer than him."

"On second thought this is an easier job."

Andie shook her head and, took off her reading glasses she rubbed her eyes and took in a bit of an air which caused her Aunt to turn to look at her.

The guy looked up from the monitor and turned to Andie, "Ace, are you alright? You seem distracted."

Andie answered, "I'm just worried about Mark a little."

Angela started talking about Andie's boyfriend of five years, who she would marry if he'd ever stay long enough to ask her the question, "Ah, War-Hero,"

The guy rolled his brown eyes and shook his head. When the conversation turns to that guy he'd rather ignore the rest of it. It wasn't that Mark wasn't good enough for Andie; well actually it was because Mark wasn't good enough for Andie. And that was it; he'd rather punch the guy than have him dating his best friend. And the funny part was; Mark was his one year older brother. Even so he knew that Andie dissevered a lot better than his stupid brother.

Andie shook her head, "No the non-calling, non-letter sending War-hungry man."

"I'm sure he's just busy honey, he is away at war, men tend to be a little busy when they are." She fought a smile at how easy Andie rolled her eyes and the fact that the guy snorted at that. "Then again we can bash him if you want?" Now the guy turned to look back at them a full-grown grin on his lips, "Chuck turn around!"

Chuck whined, "But we've hit the fun part now."

Angela replied, "Back to work,"

Chuck shook his head they never let him have any fun, "Yes ma'am,"

Andie shook her head now, "I don't want that, but something from him would be a nice, it's not like I'm asking him to ship himself in a box with a bow on it and come out yelling surprise or anything, I'd just like an e-mail saying 'hey I'm fine, and I love ya,' you know the normal."

Nods her head, "Men aren't as smart as you'd hope they'd be."

"Are we talking about Uncle Jack or Monty and Chris? Or my personal favorites Bradley and Chris or even Parker and Teresa, and I guess we can throw in Pinky and Brain." Asked Andie.

"Andie I hope to god you're joking about Bradley and Chris."

"Hey for all we know what Monty senses is true." She defended her statement.

Angela rolled her eyes, "Oh not you too."

Andie laughs, "Let me guess my mom?"

"Yes Brennan Jr. Your mother also thinks that Bradley might feel something for Chris."

"Now I don't think he really does, does, I mean, it's like this, Bradley loves Chris for a whole different reason than Monty does, but I don't know if Chris loves Monty more than she loves Bradley, it's just they finish each other's sentences and they try to deny that they're the same."

"But as a person that fell in love with Bug-Man," Using the nickname that Booth calls her husband by, "Being the same doesn't necessarily mean you'd go great together, I mean a prime example being your Uncle Sweets and Daisy, they were a lot alike but they didn't stay together."

"Yes but Daisy was a moron and that's her loss."

Parker walked into the room with James on his phone, "Women," Turns to see Chuck sitting there, "And Chuck," Chuck smiled back at him, "Please tell me you found him if we don't find him we might as well just hand our guns back to the FBI, and those old fuckers would just love that."

Angela shook her head, "Booth Jr. what have I told you about that mouth?"

Parker smiling his charming Booth smile, "To only say curse words when talking about the FBI guys?"

Angela trying to look stern but laughing, "No that was your Uncle Jack."

Parker shrugs his shoulders, "Same difference,"

Chuck said, "Not really, Uncle Jack's all about dirt well matter as he calls it, and Aunt Ange is about computers and creating love." He stood up now and crossed his arms over his chest, "And I so think that Chris loves Monty way more than Brad. You women are turning our lives into a spoa opera."

Angela just shook her head at Chuck.

James had an annoyed gleam in his blue eyes, "Yes well, but it's not our fault that your trial guys don't know how to do their jobs, Shane." He paused, "Well you know what, have a nice peachy day!" He hung up his cell phone and glared back at Parker, "That was enough payback for the morning." Parker waves him off, "Also Teresa says tonight is your dinner-date you better come dressed nice."

"Ay, she'll love me if I dressed like you."

James looked down at his suit with his nice blue tie he dressed nice, "Fuck you Parker!"

Parker replied, "No thanks buddy, I got a girlfriend for that."

Andie couldn't help it she had to say something to her brother, "Are Parker Booth and Teresa Shane together again?"

James had to get a crack at his best friend, "Only for the time being but leave it to Parker they'll be breaking up in no time."

Chuck smiling at them, "And in no time, they'll be right back at it."

James said, "And then broken up again."

"Only to get back together," Said Andie.

Parker said to them. "Fuck the three of you," He turns to his Aunt Angela, "Aunt Ange, tell me that you have something for me."

Angela sighed, "On the bright side, your guy has been staying away from local known price worth stealing expos."

James getting a confused look in his eyes, "That's strange because Pop Jayson doesn't stay away from anything that he can get his hands on."

"Well from what I could read from Parker's chicken scratch, you're likely not going to hear that much about his robbery attempts, I mean look at the last known things he's taken," She flipped the paper work, "Banks, stocks in companies, cars, ring then to small house robberies and auto theft and a priceless?" She looked up to them and their face said 'don't ask', "Well still being, I mean if anything big was happening, they wouldn't be in on it, its almost as if something has happened that he's gone though stealing big to small times."

Parker noticing how his sister said them instead of him, "They'd?"

Chuck answered for her, "Yea, well the way this is turning out, we're thinking you guys have two people at work, Pop the ring leader and the tough one and the second guy, drive away. I mean the guy robbed a bank if he didn't have another person then there is no way possible that he'd get away with it."

"You sure about that?" asked James.

Andie asked, "Aunt Ange can you show them what we mean?" Pointing to the hologram machine.

Angela pulls out her remote, "For you Brennan Jr. I can do anything,"

As she talks Angela shows them everything that she says, "Say your guy went in to rob the bank," On the hologram a masked man walks into a bank, "He'd have to get the money, get the tapes because as you wrote," She looked over her brother's notes, "There was never been any recorded info on him, no picture on him either,"

"We know get to your point Andie." Said Parker.

"And while doing all this he has to keep the bankers and employees from bolting, he can't do all of this at the same time."

"My point too Chuck!"

They watch as Angela shows them all the people running from the bank as the guy comes out of the vault.

James asked, "So you're saying that there has to be more than one guy?"

Answered Andie, "Yea, if anything you guys are looking for partners."

Parker smiles hugely, "See those are the reasons right there why, I know you chose the wrong profession."

"He's got you there, Andie you should have been in the FBI instead of working as a scientist!"

Chuck rolled his eyes there they went again.

"I'd rather be a dirt poor scientist than ever be a rich FBI grunt!"

Parker shook his head at his sister's statement, "Andria you are a dirt poor scientist and guess what!" He chuckles and nods his head at James who laughs too, "We are rich FBI grunts!"

"And that right there, is one of the reasons why I could never be a stupid moron like you, FBI brother." Walks out the door pissed off.

Parker turns to Angela, "Shit what's her problem? I was just making a joke."

Angela looks as Andie leaves, "Honey, just let her be, she is just like your mother and knowing that, she needs time to think."

James asked, "About what?"

Angela shook her head, "For that we need a mind reader and that is one thing I am not."

She leaves.

"God damn it, why the hell are all the women leaving?"

Parker smiled, "Because, we're just that damn sexy."

Chuck laughs, "I'm thinking it's 'cause you both were dropped on your heads."

James shakes his head, "Whatever you say, man whatever you say," He sighs, "You don't think anything is wrong with Andie though right?"

Parker rolls his eyes at his friend's feelings for his sister, "Man like I keep telling you, just move on."

"What? She shouldn't be with that moronic man who can't even ask her to marry him because he's a stupid moronic man that can't see what beauty that he has right in front of him."

Chuck laughs, and taps James on the shoulder, "Man I've been saying that for years and still its like talking to a brick-wall, but you have to love Ace, even if she does have that hardheadedness of hers."

Parker looking at James, "You need to get laid."

"Shut up Parker,"

Parker salutes him, "Sir, yes, Sir!"

-Next Scene-

The younger kids were sitting around the Brennan and Booth home. All of them were around the living room. Billie was next to Lorie on floor in front of the sofa where Chris was sitting next to Bradley all four of them where eating from the popcorn bowl and so was Gus, not that any of them knew that. Chris was throwing popcorn at Billie's head. Lorie sent a pillow at Bradley. The movie was really just background noise.

Bradley Looked around to the room that looked like two earthquakes happened or at least the sofas did, everything else was rather neat, "Your mom is going to kill you about this mess."

Billie turned to look up at him, "If anything Dad's going to kill you for having that dog on the sofa, seeing as this is 'his room'."

Bradley was looking down at Gus, who is eating out of the popcorn bowl, "What are you bitching about? I don't complain about your stupid fish." He glares at the fish in the fish bowl that's sitting on the table, "Gus wants to eat him but Monty doesn't want to cook it."

Chris laughs, "Brad you're a moron."

Bradley scratching Gus on the back of the head, "It's not my fault that my brother doesn't want to ever feed Gus."

Monty walking into the room with chips and soda cans, "I told you already I'm not making food just for the dog."

"But you'd make a lot of money being a chef for dogs."

Monty looks at her with a dreamy gleam in his brown eyes, "Really?" Sits in the middle of Bradley and her, "And money's good right?"

Chris sits back as she opens her can, "Yup we can use it to make homeless shelters."

Monty sitting back and smiling at her, "Tell me more about the mutt food."

Bradley pulls up the fat dog, "Don't worry, Gus I won't ever take you to a hell hole that Monty works at, besides we all know that he's going to end up just cleaning the toilets for the FBI."

"Look, you dirt loving dog marrying brother of mine."

Bradley cutting him off, "At least I'll get married."

Lorie yells at her older brother, "Shut up both of you! We are trying to watch this stupid crapy movie."

Billie looks back at her confused, "I thought you loved this movie?"

Lorie hearing his tone and knowing that he didn't like it either, "I only said that because you loved it."

Billie shaking his head, "I don't love this movie! This movie is the stupidest movie ever to be made!"

"OH god you are right on that Russ!"

Billie smiled he never really liked his first named but when she called him by it, it sounded sweeter than honey.

Chris rolling her eyes at her brother's face, "Then why the hell are we watching Paranormal Activity?"

Monty shook his head, "Because this moron said that it was a good movie," Hitting Billie on the back of the head, "And all it was just because of Lorie who it turns out doesn't even like the movie!"

Bradley sat back into the sofa, "Well gees, then what are we going to do?"

"Don't have a clue but I downloaded, both of them for nothing." Muttered Monty.

His eyes brows went up as he remembered something, "Well we could always do this cool little game," He sent Lorie his charming Booth smile.

Lorie knowing what he was talking about, "I don't think they're ready for that Russ."

"Sure they are, right guys?"

Shaking her head at her baby brother, "Bill we're older than you not stupider."

Bradley turning to his brother, "Well some of us are," Fake coughs, "Monty,"

"Fuck you, Brad,"

Lorie asked, "Are you guys sure this game is pretty cool?"

Chris saw how both Monty and Bradley started a popcorn fight, "Well, we might as well do something else, dad is going to kill us for doing this to his living-room."

"Isn't that the truth!" He jumps up now, "Come follow me my great little friends,"

They walk after him leaving Gus with the popcorn bowl he wags his tiny tail and goes to eat more.

"What exactly is the game we're playing?" He stops, "Does anyone feel like we're too old to be playing a game?"

"Oh not this game age means, nothing in this game," Opens his side door closet, "Anyways. You know how dad always gets me and Chris anything we want?"

Chris smiles her Booth smile, though none knew but that smile ran through all the Booth/Brennan kids, well all but Andie for other reasons, "Aw, Billie, I knew I kept you around for more than your brain."

Bradley said, "Confused here,"

Billie smiled, "Never fear let me show you the light." He opens the door and their eyes go wide, "Well?"

They stand there looking at five paintball guns, face masks, butt load of paint pellets and body protection.

Bradley smiling hugely, "Your sister is correct I do love you now."

"Oh shut up and give me my gun! Brad's getting hit on the ass today!" Stated Monty.

Billie huge smile, "Grab your weapon and remember no shooting old people."

Lorie hits him on the head, "None of us are old!"

Billie asked, "Are you sure because Chris is old as dust!"

Chris grabbed her gun, "Oh Billie you better run!"

She started chasing him around the house; aiming and missing him she had hit the wall twice. Oh yea Booth was going to kill them.

-Next Scene-

Brennan was standing in the lab, she was looking at the body, shaking her head every now and then, she walked over to the other gurney and started looking at the hand wondering how it fit into the crime scene.

Cam walks next to Brennan, "Maybe Booth was right." Brennan looked up at her almost confused, "Not about the pirate thing, about this not being part of the case."

"But where did this hand come from?"

"Finger prints give us anything to go on?"

"Not at this time, I haven't looked yet."

"Let me go see if we got them back yet."

"Hopefully we have, because I don't know how this hand has anything to do with this case much less the scene and don't tell Booth that."

Cam smiles, "I know,"

She passed Angela as she entered the cage pin.

Angela turned to her best friend, "Hi sweetie,"

"Hey good you're here," She paused, "I thought you were on your off day?"

"I was then the boys called me in,"

Brennan looked at the hand, "Oh you were with Andie?"

"Yes I was,"

"Oh,"

"Sweetie that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about,"

Brennan looking up from the hand, "About Andie? Or is it the boys?"

"Andie,"

Brennan put down the hand, ever since she had Andie she learned one thing, that nothing not even her job came before her little Andie, she loved each and everyone of her kids the same, Parker included because she had raised him since he came to live with Booth when he was ten. But Andie she loves just a tad bit more, she always felt that she owed it to her oldest daughter because not only was she her first child or her first daughter but also because she had raised her without a father for six years of her life and she worried about Andie a lot more than any of her other children, "What is it?"

"Well it's two things," Brennan nods her head, "She's missing Mark a lot,"

"Which is normal because in cases like theirs there is a lot of stressed involved."

"Yea but you know Mark he comes back every six months and just goes back, and you have to see the pain that Andie is feeling because of that."

"I do Ange I really do but I can't always help her as Sweets says I can't help my baby all the time."

"True, I'm just glad my babies still go to school," Brennan nods and smiles, "I also wanted to tell you that she snapped at Parker and James today."

"Now that worries me that isn't normal. They pick on each other all the time, it doesn't led to anything but Andie stealing Parker's food, ot him stealing hers."

"Maybe this Mark thing is affecting her more than we know?"

"Maybe, but it might be something else, with that kid I never know anymore." Shaking her head, "I'm just glad every time I walk into her room and she's still there, that one time she almost went off by herself for a year almost killed me." Though Andie didn't know it, she was a lot like her biological father, her love for boats, her love for freedom and her way with love, she was involved with a man who was in love with well war, just like her biological father had been in love with Brennan even though she was in love with well Booth. "Though I'm just glad she talked it out with Parker, or who knows were she would have gone."

Angela rubbed her shoulder, "Don't worry I'll tell you if anything else happens."

"Please do,"

Angela went to leave, "Oh wait you were going to ask me something."

"Oh right I almost forgot! Can you generate a hologram on this case."

"What are the specifics?"

"We found a man hanging by his light in his living room, his hands cut to a crisp. Not one jagged bone in the cut."

"So you think someone with experience did the cutting of the hands?"

"Yes, if you can try to make something up on those lines it'd be really helpful."

"Don't worry I'll get started on it."

-Next Scene-

Booth was standing next to Hodgins as they were waiting to see if the ring would get pinged for being either stolen or to see who owned it. So far they had gotten nothing out of it.

Booth asked his friend, "So how are the kids?"

Hodgins smiled, "Causing hell the normal,"

"Good to hear,"

Parker walked into the room with James, "What are we waiting for?"

"Oh hey, Park, how's your case going?"

James answered, "Its hit a nice little wall."

Hodgins turning away from the computer screen, "Why?"

Parker said, "Our crook has not been seen, and thanks to Sleeping Beauty we can now see that there were really two different thieves."

"Oh that's harsh."

James's eyes caught a glimpse of the ring, he walked over to it, "Hey were did you guys find this?"

"It was found at the crime scene."

"Correction Bug-man, it was found on the finger of an amputated hand."

James turned to his partner, "Parker tell me you know what this ring is?"

Parker walks over to the ring wide eyed, "Its Nick Jayson's ring,"

Booth/Hodgins asked, "Who?"

"Dad you remember this, the thief, that's his family ring, that's how everyone we talked too could tell us who he was, plus he kept boosting about being a Jayson, it was all the hostages talked about."

"Wait are you saying that there was something worth it to go into that house?" asked Booth.

"What we're saying is that our cases just connected."

Hodgins turns to look up at Booth, "See I told you, fun!"

The computer beeped, making them all turn to face it.

"What's going on?"

"Well according to this, your guy has a family, two sons, his wife died not that long ago, well his oldest son is locked up, youngest son has never been in jail and is in fact in law school," He laughs and turns to them, "Who would have thought?"

James couldn't believe he had heard him right, "Wait-wait-wait! Are you telling me, that that computer just found all of this by just having his freaking ring!"

"Yup,"

"Have to love, Aunt Ange she gets all the hook-ups, hell not even the FBI's computer found anything, and look at that we even have an address."

James turned to his partner, "Well Park?"

Parker smiles widely, "Oh you know me, Jim."

"House it is!"

Both ran off looking like a bunch of teenagers going to their first college party.

Booth laughs, "Look at that Bug-man, there goes the Next Generation of FBI men."

"And that doesn't scare you one bit?"

Booth smiles, "Not a bit,"

-Next Scene-

The Brennan home was quiet, clean and neat. Or at least the front yard of it was. The living room was trashed, pillows on the floor, muddy shoe prints on the used to be clean sofas, red, green, blue, yellow and orange paint on the white walls. Gus was splashed with green paint and his fur had hints of blue though it looked as if he was just next to something that had gotten hit, which would have been the sofa because that sofa was covered in spots. Through the house there was chaos as if something had just shook the whole house, at least the kitchen wasn't touched. Chris and Monty were hiding behind the sofa that sat in front of the sliding doors, both doors covered in paint and wide open.

Monty had paint on his face but it looked as if it were put there purposely, "Where do you think Brad is?"

Chris looking up and ducks to miss Billie's blue paint, "I don't know but Billie and Lorie are still up in the tree-house."

"If we could somehow, team up with Bradley we could take down those kids."

"Only problem with that is they're hitting us hard," Monty's shoe had been sticking out of the sofa it was splashed with red paint, he bit down on his lip to stop the screaming. "Are you okay?"

Monty saw the concern in her eyes, "Yea, Lorie just hit my foot."

"Sorry about this I'm the one that said the sofa would cover us."

"Hey it's a great spot my dumbass just put his foot out." He smiled at her.

God that smile could send any girl mad.

Billie and Lorie were sitting next to each other.

"Where's Bradley?"

Billie had a bandanna around his head and he had use sweat to slick it back, "Knowing your brother in a muddy field."

Lorie laughs, "You know if they got together."

Billie turns over to her and smiles, "We'd be goners," He let out a yelp as some orange paint flew at him, "HA! Brad you missed!"

"No he didn't," Billie turns back to her to see that she has paint on her hair, "That is not cool,"

Billie stands up to help her wipe up the paint, when a paint pellet gets him on the ass, "OW!"

Bradley's voice, "Didn't miss now bitch!"

Billie sits down, and cocks his gun, "Oh it's on now,"

Bradley was sitting inside the pool under the diving board. He knew perfectly well that to most people he would have looked like a sitting duck but the three reasons as to why this was the best location, were one he was covered from the head so Billie and Lorie couldn't get a hit on him, two he was cool because he was in the pool, and last Monty couldn't see him and he knew that was always good. All he had to do was wait it out till Monty or Chris played their move he'd shoot Billie and Lorie but when they were out, he'd get his brother and his best friend.

Andie was walking through the side of the house she wanted to go to her room without being annoyed by her brother and sister and their buddies, who she had a good feeling were there. She didn't mean to yell at Parker or James, hell she didn't mean to take out her frustration out on them, it was just they were cracking jokes and it was easier to just yell at them then deal with her feelings it wasn't like she was trying to get into a fight but she just didn't want to think about her feelings right now she just wanted to lock herself away and put on some music and if she was really in the mood she'd grab her flask and take a gulp, but she'd have to figure that out when she'd get up there. She had been so into her thoughts that she didn't see the mess around her. And before she knew it, it was already too late. She had walked right into a warzone.

They all heard someone walking, not knowing who it was they all aimed their guns and fired. Andie got splattered from all sides by all colors.

Billie asked, "Who did we get?"

Bradley jumped out of the pool, "Got—," Sees Andie standing there covered in paint. "Oh shit RUN!"

Billie jumps onto the roof, Lorie jumps with him. Bradley sinks into the pool. Chris and Monty get lower.

Andie wipes the blue and red paint off her face, "This did not just happen," Walks over to the fallen gun, picks it up and starts to walk over to the sofa, shoots Monty on the groin, then shoots Chris on the ass, walks calmly to the pool and shoots Bradley on the head, aims the gun at the roof.

Brennan walking into view, "What the hell is going on here?"

Booth took one look at her and laughs, "Andie why are you covered in paint?"

Andie with a fiery gleam in her green eyes, "Don't mind me, I'm about to kill Billie!"

Booth takes away the gun, "Let's take a time out."

"Aren't we a little old to be taking time outs anymore! Besides, no one is going to mind if I shoot Billie in the groin!"

"I'd mind, as a man I'd feel his pain."

Monty groaned, "I don't have to think about it, I am in pain!"

"YES! Well you shouldn't have shot me!"

Billie's voice, "I know guys we broke the only rule, no shooting old people."

Andie pissed the fuck off, "Did you just call me old?"

"I'm never coming down."

"That's fine, I can wait till it rains fucker!"

Brennan looked to her daughter, "Andie go to your room, and just go take a shower and cool down, go."

Andie Left muttering things to herself.

Brennan yelled, "I want each and every one of you to get here now!"

Billie and Lorie got off the roof, Bradley took off his mask he has a bruise on his cheek where Andie had shot him on the bright side he didn't have a shiner.

Chris looking up to her mom, "Mom can we just stay on the ground?"

"Yes please Aunt Tempe, we are in pain!"

Angela walked in with Hodgins.

Hodgins begged, "Please tell me that none of mine are here?" He walks out to see them standing there dressed in paint ball outfits, "Oh why, guys come on, you're turning us into mean parents."

"And that's hard we're the cool ones."

Booth nodding his head at Billie and Chris, "Knowing wheezy and chucky over here it was all them that said let's play a game."

Chris sat up now, "That's not true!" Rubs her butt, "Ow my ass,"

"It was Lorie and Bill!"

Billie turned to Bradley, "Tattle-tell,"

"No fair, why didn't she shoot you?"

Hodgins looked at Monty, "Who shot my little cook?"

"Two words, Sleeping Beauty!"

Angela asked, "Did you shoot Andie?"

Lorie grinned, "It was a massacre, a bloody paint covered from head to toe massacre!"

"And the fact that you are showing no remorse for shooting Andie is why you are grounded!"

Monty said, "I'm in too much pain to care."

Bradley muttered, "I'm not that is not cool! I thought that she was Monty."

"Let's just say me and Monty thought it was Billie and he came down to get us sneak attack style."

Billie said, "I saw her I just thought it'd be cool to shoot her," Booth sent him a glare, "I know I'm grounded!"

Brennan smiles, "I have a worse punishment than just home grounding."

Chris gulped it was scary when her dad let her mom come up with the punishments, "Daddy?"

Booth shakes his head, "Oh no, you mess with little Brennan, you deal with your mom's rage! She can have all the fun she wants!"

"That goes—," Gus walked up to him and he saw his dog was painted on, "GUS!" Picking up the dog, "Are you okay man?"

Angela sending her children a look, "The dog?"

Monty pointed to Billie, "It was Billie!"

"And Monty!"

"You shot Gus! He's more part of this family than you are!"

"Gus, speak to me, tell me what we should do bud."

Angela shook her head, "It's like he having an affair with the dog," She shook her head, "Jack hover later yell at now."

"We'll just put them through the same hell Brennan does."

Brennan said, "We make them go to the lab for a week,"

Billie grinning from ear to ear, "That's a great punishment!"

Booth shaking his head, "Bones they like that, that's a bad punishment!"

Brennan rolling her eyes, "Let me finish for once!"

"Oh sorry,"

Brennan turns to them now, "But we don't let them be with us, no instead we put them in the cage."

Hodgins was left open mouthed, "The Cage? Oh man, I love you and your parental skills." Turns to his kids, "Sucks to be you!"

Lorie raising her eyebrow confused, "The Cage?"

Booth laughs he knew what that meant, "Oh you kids did it now."

Bradley thought for a second, "Wait isn't that what you guys call the… record room?" His voice ending up high.

"Yup."

Chris had her begging face on, "Mommy! Please!"

Brennan shaking her head, "Sorry guys when you splash Andie that's what happens,"

"Oh so you didn't see the living room yet?"

Brennan said, "No I saw it, why do you think I took over? Your dad would have killed you."

Booth went wide eyed, "What did you do to my room?"

Chris trying to be sweet, "Nothing!"

He knew it was bad, "Oh god, just tell me is it worse than Gus?"

Monty nods his head, "Oh yea,"

-Next Scene-

Parker was dressed in his black FBI vest, his hair was slicked up and he didn't have on his suit that he normally wore, he only had a plain white shirt. Next to him was James he also had his FBI vest on, but he was still wearing his suit, his hair was glued down and he looked a lot like his father right now.

James banged on the door, "Nick Jayson open up!"

They heard some movement in the home.

Parker clocked his gun, "Ready or not," He kicked the door down and they both went in guns blazing, "Here we are."

James looked around the room and saw the mess, he bend down and found blood, Parker turned as he heard noise in the backroom. He nodded to James who looked up at him; both held their guns out and walked into the room, what they found made their stomachs turn, and their noses wish they couldn't breathe the air. Pop Jayson was hung by a phone wire, his neck badly broken his hand chopped off to a crisp. James looked at the ground, a bloody rusted machete laid there next to a left hand.

James sighing and shaking his head, "We're too late,"

Parker clicked on his radio, "We got a 727, call in my mom,"

Radio: "Wait did you just say 727?"

"That's right, we got a Serial murder on our hands,"

Both stood there in silence. James shook his head and turned to Parker, who kicked the wall pissed off. This wasn't exactly how they wanted to meet Pop Jayson. And with him dead that meant their case along with his parents' had just hit a dead end.

-Next Scene-

Andie was sitting in her room, she was wearing different clothes and her hair was still wet from the shower but on the bright side she wasn't covered in paint anymore. She was sitting at the piano bench just hitting random notes until she turned to look up at a picture of her and Mark and her best friend Charles Clarkson, both Chuck and Mark were dressed in football uniforms. She started to play Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. First starting off with the low notes then transcending into higher notes then a mixture of the two, there was a knock on her door.

Andie still playing the piano, "You can come in,"

Booth walked into the room and smiled slightly as he watched her fingers move around the piano keys, she always played this song when she was in one of her moods. When she got to the middle she turned to him, she never really finished playing the song, it would always just calm her down at the middle so there was never a need for her to finish.

"Amazing just amazing,"

Andie smiling up at him, "Thanks dad,"

Booth's eyes twinkled, they always did when she called him that, he thanked god that she had let him date her mom, and thanked god that she had let him into her heart, "Tell me, Ant what's going on?" Using her nickname that he had given her when he had found her playing with dirt and ants, it had been Hodgins who was covered in the dirt and her playing with the ants.

"I'm fine I just needed to cool off."

He sits next to her and hits two keys and smiles back at her, "Your mom tells me you snapped at James and Parker."

"Which is the normal thing to do when you're talking to Parker; James not too much."

"Just tell me they were picking on you and I'll have them demoted to poop collection, also known as the CIA."

Had to laugh at her dad now, "Thanks dad but we're okay."

"So," He picked up the picture of her Mark and Chuck, "I also heard you're missing Mark."

Shook her head, "I'm never telling Aunt Ange anything again."

"She's just worried about you, Ant."

"Don't worry, I know that, and yea I was kinda missing Mark, but I'm okay now."

Booth hugs her, "You promise?"

Hugs him back, "Yup,"

Booth kisses her forehead, "Good," Brennan knocked on the door and entered and found her husband holding her oldest daughter in a hug, "Hey, Bones what's going on?"

Brennan walking into the room, "Parker and James have called in a case meeting."

Andie turns to her mom, "Does that include us all?"

Brennan nods her head,"Yes,"

"Then I better dry my hair," She went to get up when she kissed Booth on the cheek, "Thanks dad,"

Smiles his charming smile at her, "All you ever have to do is punch Parker and I'll be there."

"I'll think about that next time,"

She walked into her bathroom. Brennan turned to look at Booth who was rubbing his cheek and still had his smile on his face.

Brennan asked, "Well?"

Booth pulls her to him, "We have nothing to worry about."

Brennan kisses him, "I love it when you say that."

"And I love it when you do that."

-Next Scene-

Everyone that had to do with both cases were sitting in a meeting room at the Jeffersonian. Parker was drumming his fingers on the table waiting for his mom to come back into the room. Andie took this second to walk around the table and sit next to her brother, Parker smiled at her.

Parker whispering, "Heard you got into a paint gun fight?"

Rolled her eyes, "Sure did, Matthew,"

His eyes widen as he heard her call him that under her breath, "Alright, Andie what's wrong? You never call me by my middle name,"

"Nothing's wrong, Park,"

"Do I have to get Sweets Jr. and Sweets Sr. Here for you to answer me?"

"Fine, it's just, I saw him on the television this morning."

Nods his head, he knew who that 'him' was, and it was times like this when he hated that Andie wasn't his biological sister, "What was he doing now?"

"Talking about how an FBI agent lives their lives, you know PR, stuff," She looks down at her shirt, "The guy saves a family in a fire and he's now the poster child of everything that's holy and grand!"

"They tend to become everything they wanted, and where are we?"

"Out in the cold,"

James pulls his chair up to theirs, "Are we bad mouthing our abandoning folks here? Because if we are, let me tell you what Daisy told me, when I saw her at the supermarket."

Chuck sitting next to them, "Let me guess," In a girly voice that made them all laugh, "'Hey there, Sweets Jr. you look a lot like your daddy, and blah-blah-blah, I'm a scientist,"

James laugh, "You know what, my conversation with that woman was just like that."

"Who would have thought, Chuck would be right for a change."

Chuck sitting back in his chair with a grin on his face, "I can be right,"

Andie said, "Ha, sorry, no you can't be, not on something like that."

"It's not my fault I don't come from a broken home like you three."

The three of them, "Fuck you Chuck!"

Sweets walked over to them, "When you put the four of you in the same room hell on earth happens," He turned to look at his son and called him by his first name, "Theodore, I hope you took out the trash this morning."

James answered his father, "Yes, Dad I took out the trash, you don't have to remind me every second, I hope you paid the cable bill?"

"Always,"

"Great, we still on, later to watching that game?"

Sweet got a smile on his face he almost thought that his son had forgotten, "Wouldn't miss it for anything,"

"And you put two Sweets in a room and the whole world shakes in fear."

"Andie is that sarcasm I'm detecting? Because if so you know what sarcasm leads to."

Walked into the room with Brennan, the girl was dressed in a business suit that had a skirt, her brown hair was pinned up, and her light blue eyes twinkled, or at least Parker saw them twinkle. "Uncle Sweets as much fun as it is to hear you say what it leads to, we just don't have the time, or the patience," She stood in front of them, "Well can anyone tell me why these two cases have connected?"

"Well Teresa, Nick Jayson is into stealing, maybe there was something worth stealing in that house."

Hodgins shook his head, "No, I looked everywhere, there didn't seem as if anything was of value,"

Teresa turned to Brennan, "Doctor B anything on the victim that was hung?"

"Well the victim was hung for more than two days, in fact he died that way, but his hands were cut before he was hung,"

"So you'd say, before he was killed?"

Brennan nods her head, "Yes,"

Teresa asked, "Does our victim have a name yet?"

Cam answered, "Ronald Howard, he own the home, his was loved by all, even the mayor he helped put away a criminal,"

"Well that's different," muttered Booth, "So am I the only one seeing the fact that these cases just don't match up together?"

James answered his uncle, "That's because they don't, I well we have a feeling that, Pop and his second guy, went to steal from Howard and ended up walking into a crime scene."

"As much as I love your gut, why did they go and steal in his house when there was nothing in there?"

"Maybe it was a practice run?"

Parker turns to his sister, "What do you mean?"

"Well, Pop has two kids, one's in jail and the other in law school."

James knowing what she was trying to say, "What if, Second son is just part of the family business?"

"Yeah pretty much,"

Parker turned to Teresa, "Can we bring in the second son?"

"Do it, just be careful with how you do it,"

James and got up, "On our way boss lady."

Teresa shakes her head and lets them both pass, "What about that dirt?"

"Matter, and it was just simplistic dirt, gardening in fact, had hints of manure, and other plant like substance."

Chuck asked, "You call that simple dirt?"

Andie smiled, "You should hear his view of complex, downright hilarious."

"There are just some parts of you that I can't get used to, Ace."

"You and me both Chuck, so is that all we know?"

"I'm going to chat up the imprisoned son." Said Booth.

Brennan looked at him, "I'm going with you!"

Booth smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

They walked out of the room.

-Next Scene-

Parker and James brought in Ricky Jayson. He looked slightly worried.

-Other Scene-

Booth and Brennan were sitting across the table from Danny Jayson. He looked like a hardcore thief; he even had a tattoo on his face, his body covered in muscles and tattoos.

- Other Scene-

Parker asked, "We hear your pop is Nick Jayson,"

- Other Scene-

"A well known thief," said Booth.

Danny Jayson said, "Thief is a word I wouldn't use, Mr. Booth."

"That's Agent Booth,"

"Well Agent Booth then," muttered Danny.

- Other Scene-

Ricky nods his head, "Yea that was my dad,"

James asked, "You and him close?"

Ricky answered, "Not really, you know with Danny's incarceration, I kinda cut ties with him,"

"Really so you guys don't speak at all?"

- Other Scene-

Danny stated,"He sends his love, you know letters,"

"How nice of him,"

"I'm his little boy,"

Booth leaned in, "I wonder how mad you're going to be, when I tell you that your brother Ricky is your dad's little boy."

His smug face left, replaced by one of confusion, "What?"

- Other Scene-

"Yea he sends me letters, I haven't seen him in a while,"

James asked, "What's a while Ricky? A year? A month? A week? Two days?"

He could see that they knew, "He called me out of the blue,"

- Other Scene-

"He brought Ricky into this? Why?"

Brennan answered him, "Probably had to when you got locked up,"

"I did that for him, so he could stop, not so he could drag my little brother into this." Said Danny.

"You seem mad,"

"I am mad, this isn't the kinda life my mom wanted for Ricky."

Brennan said, "Well you're dad's changed his life."

Danny looked down to his hands which were in cuffs, "What did he do?"

- Other Scene-

"He asked me, almost begged me to help him with something, but I don't know why, it's not that I wanted to help, my mom made sure I wasn't raised by him."

"Your Grandparents raised you?" asked Parker.

Ricky nods his head, "Yeah, I lost contact with Danny, but when I listened to the news, and I found out that he was my Danny, I knew that the Jayson curse got him."

James looks with Parker, "Curse?"

- Other Scene-

Booth muttered, "Breaking and entering,"

"Damn family cruse,"

Saw the look that his wife got, "Curse?"

- Other Scene-

Ricky answered, "An old wives' tale that our Grandpa from dad's side used to tell us, Jayson's an old stealing family, we were thieves before there was such a word."

"And so what?"

"Well supposedly any Jayson tries to go straight they get blindsided, Danny got blindsided by my dad," He looked down at his hands, "I guess I did too."

- Other Scene-

Brennan said, "That's highly unlikely,"

Sent his wife a look, "Bones," He turns to Danny again, "You know why your Pop would steal from a Ronald Howard?"

Danny's ears perked up.

- Other Scene-

"He wouldn't tell me what we were going to take but, he told me that we were going to get revenge for Danny, he asked me if I wanted to help out my brother? I said I'd do anything. Back when my mom was alive, Danny was my hero." He looked at his hands that were in cuffs too.

- Other Scene-

"He had seen our faces, Dad wanted to kill him, I told him no, next week, Howard gave up my description and I got caught sending money to my grandparents, so they could give it to Ricky." Shaking his head.

- Other Scene-

Ricky said, "I know him, he never meant to rob them, he was just listening to dad, I know it was wrong, but I did the same thing."

- Other Scene-

Danny said, "I never wanted his life to end up like mine, that's why when I heard he was getting into law school, I was so proud, a Jayson that beat the family cruse," He shook his head, "He was going to be better, he was going to end the family curse, not extend it,"

- Other Scene-

Parker and James looked at each other, as Ricky grabbed his head.

Parker asked, "Rick, tell us what happened? To Howard, to your dad?"

"I walked in there, and I was hit this smell that just made me sick, I walked into the room where the body was hung and I heard a rumble it was soft and gentle like someone was breathing right next to me, I took off, I entered the van my dad was in and begged him to leave, the guy was dead, there wasn't anything we could do, he was gone, and there was someone… something in there. But Dad didn't listen he went back in, and soon I heard a scream and he came shooting out of the house, hand chopped clean off, I dropped him off and just kept driving. It was one until I stopped and just drove back, I had left my car there." He shook to the core, "When I walked in I was hit with the same smell, god it was horrible, his face, I just had to get out of there."

- Next Scene-

Booth had a beer in one hand as he flipped a hamburger on the grill.

Hodgins was standing next to him, "So that was it? I mean we still have no clue what so ever about who killed Pop Jayson and Donald Howard?"

"Seems like that,"

Near the pool, James was shaking his head at how the back yard was covered in paint. While Chuck drank from his soda can.

Chuck was sitting next to James near the pool, "What's going to happen to Ricky?"

"Two weeks in jail, nothing major, Teresa kinda made him a deal, seeing as he didn't do the killings and it's his first crime."

"Lucky,"

James nods his head, "Oh yeah,'

Andie was sitting near the pool when Billie walked over to her and sat down next to her. She turned to face him.

Billie turned to his sister, "Sorry about the paint, Andie."

"It's cool, Pinky, I was your age once." Using the nickname that she had given her brother Brain was Lorie. Though Billie never minded her calling him, Pinky, she was in fact the only one that ever called him by that name. Everyone always called him, William or Billie or TJ, Pinky was new, funny and a name his sister always said with love. It helped her show him that no matter how much he messes up he'll always be her Pinky.

Billie laughs, "Yeah,"

"I heard mom is making you guys work in the cage."

Nodding his head,"Yup,"

Andie shook her head at a memory that formed in her mind, "Man I hated working in there."

"You worked in there?"

"Do you really think she only grounded you? One time, me and Parker," Turned to Billie with a threatening gleam in her eyes, "If you ever do this I will kill you."

Billie almost laughing, "I got it!"

"Well we skipped school and went to a party and got wasted, let's just say mom can be mean when you have a hangover."

Billie laughs at her. "Bullhorn?"

"Worse, one to each ear."

He made a sympathetic face, "Ohhhh," Chris walks over to them. "Hey, guess who was worse than you," Points to Andie.

Chris shook her head, "No way! I am the Queen of getting grounded, there wasn't a weekend that I had to sneak out because of said thing I did other weekend, why do you think dad calls me Chucky?"

Andie smiled, "'Cause you're a wee bit small."

"Good one,"

"Fuck both of you!"

She walked away and Andie smiled at her little brother.

...a little later...

They were all sitting around the table, when someone from the past popped out on the television again, Tim Sullivan was sitting on this talk show, he looked a little older but otherwise the same.

Reporter asked, "So tell us Agent Sullivan any cob webs in your life?

Sully answered, "No, not that I know of, anyway so about the FBI-,"

"Really I find that hard to believe."

"Well, I'm just sticking to working."

"Ever got your heart broken?"

Sully paused, "Yea, she was everything I wanted only problem was she was in love with someone else."

"Oh that had to sting."

"I knew what I was getting into,"

Chris shook her head, "This guy is just an FBI clown."

Billie agreed with her, "I'd hate to be related to a puppet,"

Andie shook her head, everyone that was in her family knew she wasn't Booth's biological child, well everyone but the younger kids. Their parents never really found why they should tell the younger kids that Booth wasn't her real father, he was her dad and that's all that mattered at least to Booth and Brennan and Andie included. The kids did know that Parker's mother wasn't Brennan because they had all seen Rebecca once in their lives, but Parker called Brennan his mom because she raised him for most of his life, and she had showed him more love than his mother ever did.

Reporter said, "Well, Agent Tim Sullivan, I heard that the FBI agents call you Sully any reason why?"

With a slight grin that Andie shared, "Well..."

Andie turned off the TV, "Let's eat,"

They all started eating and talking. Booth looked at Brennan's semi worried face.

Booth whispering to her, "Don't worry about it, if anything happens, we'll deal with it when it comes,"

Brennan smiles at him, "We always do."

The End

Hoped you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
